


Apocalypse

by AudreyV



Category: How to Get Away with Murder
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Everybody Lives, F/M, Friendship, Future Fic, M/M, Multi, Zombie Apocalypse, but just talking about it, lighthearted fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-18
Updated: 2017-01-18
Packaged: 2018-09-18 11:02:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9381632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AudreyV/pseuds/AudreyV
Summary: They lived through law school, but that doesn't mean they'd all survive the zombie apocalypse.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Canon divergent because hey maybe nobody died in the fire. Bonnie and Frank take the K5 (and Oliver) out for drinks to celebrate their law school graduation. 
> 
> Based on an anon prompt from Tumblr for Connor/Asher.

“BonBon! Very important discussion, I need you to weigh in,” Asher said.

“What is it?”

“Zombie apocalypse. How long would you last?”

“Wrong question,” Frank interjected. “You should ask her which side she’d be on.”

“Shut up, Frank. Just for that the next round’s on you.” Bonnie ignored Frank’s grumbling. “Fast zombies or slow zombies?”

“Does it really matter?” Michaela asked.

“It matters so much! You can outwit slow zombies. Fast zombies you have to outrun.” Oliver frowned. “I really should be doing more cardio.”

“Zombie apocalypse means no hot showers,” Bonnie said. “I’d have Frank shoot me.”

“So you’d be dead and I’d have to live knowing I offed you? Real nice, Bon.” Frank glared at her for a moment before smiling and snaking his arm around her waist. “Anyway, no way Annalise would let you go that easy.”

“You're assuming she’d survive.”

“Of course she'll survive,” Connor grumbled. “After Trump nukes us all, the only living creatures left will be cockroaches and Annalise Keating.”

“Okay, so Bonnie’s out, maybe with an assist from Frank,” Asher interrupted quickly. “What about you, Laurel?”

“Laurel would definitely survive the zombie apocalypse,” Michaela said. “She’s ruthless.”

“Aw, thanks. And I would.”

“What makes you so sure?” Connor asked.

“I’m smart, I'm a decent shot, I have a flexible moral compass and I do a lot of cardio. Wes?”

“Don't look at me. Everybody knows if you're the black guy in any kind of horror movie you're the first one to go.”

“Damn. You're right,” Asher said. “Sorry bro. So Bonnie and Wes both die early. Then probably me and Michaela—”

“Why am I next?”

“Because we’d be having sex. Never have sex in a horror movie. Or a zombie apocalypse.”

Michaela rolled her eyes. “Except we wouldn't be having sex because we don’t do that anymore.”

“Yeah, but if it’s like a movie, our true sitch is way too prog for Peoria. People need stories they can understand.” Asher shrugged. “So I’d be the dumb, rich white hetero jock and you’d be my sexy steady girlfriend. We’d underestimate the seriousness of the situation and then BAM. We get munched while inflagrante delecto. Or you do because I turn out to be a coward and run.”

“They have bisexuals in Peoria too,” Michaela shot back. “So maybe you'll be off boning Connor when the zombies attack.”

“In that case, I’d definitely get eaten.” Asher hooked his arm around Connor’s shoulders and squeezed. “Dis boy has ‘survives a horror movie’ written all over him.”

“Thanks, Ash. I think.”

“Give it to me straight.” Asher frowned when Michaela giggled. “Poor word choice. If I turned into a zombie, you'd totally let me bite you.”

Connor thought for a moment. “If a zombie bit you, I’d be heartbroken, but I’d also shoot you twice in the head.”

“You guys hear that?” Asher asked. “Walsh’d be heartbroken.”

“Your boo’s still gonna give you the double tap,” Frank said with a grin. “And not in a hot way.”


End file.
